


Signs of Care

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [455]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sometimes, doing the dishes means love.





	Signs of Care

It’s been a long day. A literal day, twenty-four hours since Pepper’s left the office and she hasn’t even had time to change in there. Her clothes, her hair, her skin feels grimy. Her eyes burn.

It’d been the middle of dinner when the Stark servers had come under attack, and it had been twenty-four hours of all hands on deck at the office. Tony’s technically still there, although in all fairness he did sleep through the press briefing and he’s mostly there because he’s having fun playing with his own new firewalls now.

The apartment was a mess when she left, getting ready for a long, careless weekend in, letting go of work concerns. She should know better than to plan that type of thing.

She kicks off her shoes at the door, not even possessing the patience to get them back to the shoe rack in the walk-in, where they really should be. She lets her toes, still incased in nylons, stretch into the carpet and groans.

“Hey.”

She jumps. “Jesus,” she whispers, whirling on Natasha, who is, improbably, standing behind where Pepper came in, and Pepper should have seen her already but of course she didn’t. “I thought you would have left already.”

Natasha tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Well, you did promise me a long weekend in.”

Pepper groans. “I know, and I’m sorry, work things and really, I’m–”

Natasha puts a finger on Pepper’s lips. “I get it,” she says. “I did the dishes.”

“You…what?”

“From last night,” Natasha says, smiling now. “I did the dishes.”

“I…thank you. You didn’t have to,” Pepper says.

“The least I could do,” Natasha says. “Besides, it makes the rest of my plan easier.”

“And what plan is that?”

“You, in a hot bath, as soon as possible.”

The idea sounds divine, but… “Just me?”

Natasha smirks. “I could be persuaded to join.”

Pepper’s going to fall asleep, if not in the bath than soon after, but she doesn’t think Natasha will mind that much. After all, she did do the dishes.


End file.
